R,J,H, and G
by CimateeHickel
Summary: Raven has siblings? And a growing crush on Beast Boy? She, the Titans, and her siblings must save the world from their dad: Trigon.
1. Chapter 1

Raven woke up at 5 o'clock a.m. to the sound of blaring alert sirens. A crime was obviously committed downtown somewhere. Sigh. Well, let's get this over with. She thought. She quickly dressed in her leotard and cloak and ran out of her bedroom to meet the others in the main room.

The others, minus Beastboy, of course, were scanning the city for the source of the crime. "It's Dr. Light! She's at First National and has the teller hostage." That was enough talk from Robin. "BEASTBOY! GET OUT HERE NOW!" he yelled. Beastboy came out running and ran right into Robin. "Oh, uh, sorry. I'm ready." "Okay, then," said a rather startled Robin. "Titans, GO!" They split up, Starfire and Raven flying out of windows, and Beastboy following as a hawk. Robin and Cyborg hopped inside of the t-car and drove to the site of the crime.

The bank was blown to pieces. Only Dr. Light sat in the middle, teller behind him. "Oh, so the Teen Trash Cans decided to show up? This should be fun. Hee hee hee!" His laugh mimicked that of a little boy. Robin took no offense. "Titans, Go!" he shouted. Cyborg tried his gun, but Dr. Light dodged it easily. Robin tried his bird-a-rangs, but he dodged them too. Starfire shot some star-beams, but he shielded himself with a force field. Meanwhile, Raven was whispering to Beastboy a plan that couldn't fail. Beastboy's face lit up as he nodded with understanding. He turned into a bat, and flew straight for his face. He screamed, and was distracted, allowing Raven to envelop him in dark energy. He was defeated.

"Great job you two! Let's get him to the jail!" Robin said enthusiastically. Raven and Robin proceeded to the jail, with Dr. Light in dark energy. Starfire attended to the teller, making sure that he was unharmed. And Beast boy and Cyborg drove home in the t-car, arguing over if they should have regular of tofu pancakes for breakfast.

The titans went to sleep easily that night, knowing that they had stopped yet another crime from being carried out. Except Raven. She had a feeling in her gut that something life-changing was about to happen. She continued to lie in her bed, uncomfortably shifting every so often. Then she began to sense another presence, someone related to her. She was getting creeped out, and went to the balcony to meditate. Only there did she meet a pink-haired titan, wearing her uniform and hovering over the balcony gate. "Jinx?"

**A/N:** Thanks for reading! R and R?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2!

B/N; Sorry I haven't updated, school started up and I've been real busy. I'll try to make updates more frequent.

Jinx looked at her feet. "Hey, sis…"

Raven jumped, then ran and hugged her older sibling. Jinx hugged her back. "Have you been ok?"

"Just fine," Raven replied. "You?"

"Never better! I was hoping that I could use your portal to, um, h-e-double-hockey-sticks. Mine broke."

"Why?" Raven questioned. "You could have used Hamen's…"

"He's still there. That's why I needed to go there, actually. I felt a disturbance. A father of disturbances."

Raven twitched. "Come in," she said, back in her monotone voice. She flipped on the lights in her room and lead Jinx in. "Nice place," she commented, "Still single, right?"

Raven laughed like she hadn't in a long time. That instant, a light in the hallway switched on. "Raven?" Beastboy called. "Are you okay?" Beastboy walked in, then looked at the two girls, stunned.

"Wa- was I interrupting something?" Raven stole a glance in Jinx's direction. "No, it's okay, just go back to bed."

Too late. All of the titans walked sleepily down the hallway till they too saw what Beastboy woke them up about.

"Rae, can I just use your portal?" Jinx asked hurriedly. Raven nodded quickly, and Jinx picked up her mirror and muttered,"Orcus," and disappeared.

Robin asked, "Raven, what was that all about?" Raven stuttered, "Um, well…"

The team stood there in silence, all eyes on Raven.


	3. Chapter 3

B/N: Sorry I haven't updated, things got busy. I'll try to update once a weekend? Anyways, enjoy this chapter if you can…

All eyes were still quizzically searching Raven for some sort of explanation. A second later, a pre-teen green-haired girl stepped through Raven's mirror.

"So this is what I look like in the Overworld," she exclaimed. "You always said people looked different here, Raven, but I didn't think that I'd look this diff- WHY IS YOUR HAIR PURPLE?"

"Why is your hair green?" Raven replied. The girl giggled, then ran to hug her. Raven laughed, and hugged her back. "Oh, come on now!" Beast boy exclaimed. "First HUGS! Then LAUGHS! WHAT IS THIS MADNESS?"

Raven ignored him, and asked, "G, do you know where H is?" But just that moment, Jinx and a red-haired boy stepped through the mirror. "You've felt it too, right? Or is it just people in the Overworld?"

Robin looked dumbfounded. "Raven, what the HELL IS GOING ON?" "Hey, there are children present!" she exclaimed while putting her hands over the girl's ears. "I'm fourteen already!"

"Hey, hey. Calm down. We need to talk privately, Robin." "what you can tell a fourteen-year-old you can tell us." "Good idea," Jinx shot back. "Genoviera, stay here."

"No, she needs to know," the red-haired boy said. "She's old enough." "Says the fifteen-year-old," Jinx shot back. "Me and Raven should talk it over, they relay the important bits to you two minors."

Then a large fight started. There was a lot of banging around, and soon the room was trashed. Robin and Beast boy sat on the floor, staring quietly. Kid Flash had heard the noise from his apartment, and sped over. Cyborg apologized, then they sat down and placed bets on how long it would last uninterrupted. Starfire looked angrier after each hex was sent.

"QUIET!" she eventually screamed. Jinx's eyes were pink. White energy was still on the girl's fists. A bookshelf burned on. A bed surrounded in black energy floated in midair.

"Why do not you tell us all of these problems over which you are fighting?"

The four fighters floated in midair, considering this alternative. Eventually, they all sat on the floor.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos," muttered Raven, and everything in the room was fixed. "We should tell them," she said.

"Yeah," muttered Jinx, "I guess we should." She was quiet for a while then began to talk.


End file.
